


||Love and Corruption||

by MegaDistortion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, Demon Boyfriend, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Exophilia, F/M, First Time, From Sex to Love, Happy Ending, Lemon, Lime, Monster Boyfriend, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, PG13 Violence, Pillow Talk, Relationship of Convenience, Sexual Harassment, Threats of sexual violence, attempted physical assault, sex to love speedrun, we're having sex because need to but also we've clearly already caught the feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaDistortion/pseuds/MegaDistortion
Summary: Anna Colt is terrified when she finds out her guardians plan to sacrifice her as an innocent before the Demon Imollän,  Ravager of Maidens. With no chance to go to the authorities and no time to plan anything else, she does the only thing she can think of: summon another Demon to corrupt her (using his big strong body of course) before it's too late.
Relationships: Rynar/Anna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Rynar the Demon Pt. 1

Dremäk has always been ruled by Demons. They rule competently and firmly, protecting their citizens both demonic and otherwise. Contrary to the popular belief of outsiders, humans are not second class citizens, nor are they doomed simply by keeping the company of Demons, at least not automatically. Thus, despite being one of the few humans living here I’d never really thought to fear them.

Now, however, I can’t keep my hands from shaking as I light the candles lining around the summoning circle chalked into the floorboards. Blinking back tears, I carefully prick my thumb on the small knife I’d snuck out of the kitchen and let a few drops of blood fall inside the circle.

The reaction is immediate, dark smoke and sparks spilling past the lines of the circle, carrying the sharp smell of sulfur and forcing me to stumble back on all fours. A figure rises slowly from inside the smoke, toweringly tall with a broad chest and long horns that curl back over his skull before flicking upwards at the ends. As he steps out I notice cloven hooves and a winding, agile tail that sweeps the floor as he walks.

“Well, this is a surprise…”

The warm, rumbling voice causes my gaze to snap up to his face as he smirks down at me, showing off a row of wickedly pointed teeth. His features are sharp, with a strong jaw and piercingly pale irises that contrast his candy red skin.

“I was expecting a lower Demon or an old Wizard to be my summoner, not a cowering human girl.” He says in amusement, crouching down and reaching out a clawed hand to wipe a tear I hadn’t even noticed was running down my cheek. “First time seeing a Demon, sweetheart?”

Swallowing thickly, it takes me a few tries before I can manage to get any words out. “Nuh, no, I… I was raised by them…”

He blinks in surprise, then laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “And still you look at me like I’m going to eat you! Contradictory much?”

“That’s because you came out of a bunch of sinister, billowing smoke that smelled all weird! I thought you were just going to pop in out of the air, but it was really intimidating!” I shout, pouting defensively as he pokes fun at me. “It’s hard not to be scared at least a little bit.”

“Fair enough. If you’re that shocked by it though, this must be your first time summoning.” He says, standing back up and stretching. Looking around at the rest of the room, he raises an eyebrow at the ancient texts and various spell components scattered around my bedroom. “You pretty much dove right into it, huh? Usually, people try a bunch of smaller low-risk summonings first before they even think about trying it with anything like me. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t burn yourself from the inside out or something else stupid.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if I did,” I tell him, tucking my legs under me as I sit up and rub away the rest of my tears. “I’m already doomed anyway.”

“Ohhhhh, you’re one of those summonings.” He says, looking back down at me with a sympathetic grimace. “Is it an illness? Some sort of cancer or something? Listen, I can give you a few more years maybe, but I can’t actually cure you. None of us can. You honestly should have summoned a Possessor Demon so it could help you pilot your body as it starts dying. That way you can bind your soul to your corpse and-”

“That’s not it!” I tell him, half shouting the words. I swallow once more, taking a moment to calm myself before trying again, though I’m still shaking. “That’s not it. Please, I… I want you to corrupt me.”

“I… what?” He asks, staring at me with his mouth hanging slightly open.

“I know who you are Rynar,” I say, looking up at him with my soft green eyes. Reaching out, I grab the bottom of his long silken loincloth and cling to it as I silently plead with him. “I did my research. You stay down in the Underworld away from most other demons because you don’t care for the Hierarchy, and you come up only when summoned to give people things they can’t and shouldn’t have. You’re a Corruption Demon, and I need you to do it to me.”

“Okay, look, I… clearly you’ve put thought into this, but usually people ask for actual things.” He says, running a hand through the jet black hair he wears slicked back against his skull. “Luxury sports cars, riches, beautiful women who’ll do anything they ask. I don’t just show up and snap my fingers and boom! Corrupted. They ask for nice shit despite the consequence, not the consequence itself.”

“I know, but, but I need this… My caretakers… all the Demons who raised me, they…..” I wrap my arms around myself for comfort as I shudder, choking back the feelings of dread and terror that rises from my stomach. “I found out last week, they plan on sacrificing me tomorrow… An Innocent offered up to the glory of Imollän…..”

“Fuck… Imollän the Lust Demon?” He asks, a look of horror plastered across his face. “Ravager of Maidens? Scourge of Purity? Popper of Cherries?”

I nod, biting my lip as more tears start gathering at the corners of my eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart. Of course, I’ll corrupt you.” He says, taking my hands and gently helping me up as he smiles down at me. His thumb sweeps the delicate skin beneath the corners of my eyes, ridding me of my tears. “I’ll give you all sorts of lavish, wonderful things you could never afford, I’ll give you a night beyond your wildest dreams and spoil you to death.”

“Now, get dressed and put on a bit of makeup while I go do a little setup.” He says, turning me around and pushing me over to my closet. “And make sure you choose a nice dress, mkay?”

I stumble over to the large oak doors, turning back just in time to see him slip out of the room. I have absolutely no idea where he thinks he’s going, or how he thinks he’s going to get there unseen by one of my many caretakers, but I figure he must be able to take care of himself if he’s survived as long as the books say.

Slipping off my nightgown, I open up the closet and search through it for my best dress, stepping into it and zipping up the back as far as I can. I pull out a pair of heels as well, making sure to pick something low and sturdy since I have no idea what Rynar plans on doing with me. Now fully dressed, I head over to the dresser and sit down fidgeting nervously as I stare at my reflection.

I’ve never been much good at makeup since most of the time I have no occasion to wear it. I’ve been told I have a great foundation to work with though, and I at least know how to do lipstick, blush, and mascara, so I do that instead of a full face. I even take a little time to do my hair as well, putting the long strands of strawberry blond up in two loose buns atop my head, leaving a few locks free to frame my face.

It’s right as I’m spritzing on my favorite perfume that I hear the knock on my door, making me nearly jump right out of my skin as I whirl around to see Rynar poking his head into the room.

“Oh good, you’re decent.” He says, ducking to squeeze in through the doorway as he grins at me. I notice he’s changed as well, having somehow found a perfectly tailored black suit dark as ink that fit his muscular body so closely I can’t help following the lines of the jacket and pants as they hugged his figure. “C’mon, stand up and give me a twirl.”

I do as he says, blushing awkwardly and hoping he didn’t notice my staring. He studies me closely with a critical eye, going from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and back up again.

“Hmmm…” He taps his chin, frowning as he does one last sweep of my outfit before shaking his head. “No, nope, this isn’t going to work.”

“What?” I squeak, not understanding. Is there something wrong with the way I look?

“That dress isn’t nearly sexy enough. I’m trying to corrupt you, not take you to Sunday Mass!” He says, letting out a half-chuckle and crossing his arms over his chest.

My flush worsens as I look down at my dress, noting that it literally is my Sunday best. As modest as all my caretaker approved clothes, it’s well-made and stylish in a way that’s more prim and proper than it is fun or cute. “I, I don’t really have anything better to change into. Everything I own comes down past my knees, and none of it has a low neckline either.”

He scratches his head, sighing as he comes over to take my hand and lead me out of the room. “Well, at least that gives me another chance to corrupt you a bit. C’mon, we’ll find you something obscenely expensive to show you off in.”

We somehow make it downstairs without running into anyone, though I can’t help jumping at every creak of the floorboards and holding my breath at every half-open doorway way we pass in the hall. Before I even know it we’re out in the front garden with the front door swinging silently shut behind us, my first time sneaking out of the house in over a decade of living there a total success.

“Huh, didn’t think we were in Dremäk. No wonder you weren’t as scared of me as most humans.” Rynar says as he looks around, still holding my hand in his. He’s able to envelop my whole hand without effort, hammering home how absolutely huge he is in comparison to a tiny girl like me. I sneak a glance up at him as he gets his bearings, finding I have to crane my neck back to see his full height, which I’m guessing is somewhere around eight feet.

Having situated himself properly, he turns his head to grin down at me, causing me to flush and shift my gaze so I’m no longer staring.

“If I’m right about where we are, there should be a little boutique nearby we can visit.” He says, laughing at my shyness and giving my hand a gentle tug to get me to follow him. “We should be able to find something good there.”

I do, thankful I picked such sturdy heels as it looks like we’ll be walking. Perfectly ready to keep quiet for the walk and let him do the talking, I’m slightly surprised when he starts asking me questions about myself.

“So what should I be calling you, by the way? ‘Sweetheart’ ’s gotta get annoying after a while, and it doesn’t seem fair that you know a bunch about me when I don’t even have a name for you.”

“It’s Anna. But I really don’t mind being called something else.” I peek up at him, giving him a small smile. “You seem to like using nicknames.”

“Guilty! I gotta say, Anna does suit you, though. Short and sweet, just like you.” He winks, smirking almost smugly like he thinks that cheesy line is going to make me blush again. I’m ashamed to admit that it does.

He continues asking me questions for the rest of the walk, keeping our pace leisurely and our conversation light. It’s simple things like how old I am (19), what I’m studying in school (I’m actually taking a year off before starting University), and what I like to do in my free time (paint). I don’t even notice we’ve made it to our destination until he pulls me under the awning of a ridiculously fancy shop and holding open the door for me.

I step inside, letting out a soft gasp as I catch sight of all the gleaming jewels and sparkling dresses. Everything in the store looks like it came straight from a red carpet event; like someone paid hundreds of thousands just to wear it for a single night.

“Go ahead and tell the shop assistant your sizes and I’ll have her start picking things out,” Rynar says, stepping up behind me and breaking me out of my daze. “Don’t worry if you can’t decide what to get though, I don’t mind buying you more than one dress.”

“More than one? I don’t think I could even afford a single earing from this place!” I tell him, shaking my head.

“That’s the point, sweetheart.” He winks at me, guiding me over to one of the workers. “Besides, I’m picking up the tab for this, so just relax and let me spoil you rotten. That is the plan after all, yeah?”

Hardly able to argue, I nod and quietly give my sizes to the smiling shop assistant, then wait in a nearby chair as Rynar points out various shoes and dresses he wants me to try. Soon I’m bundled into a changing room with half a dozen options to pick from as I stand awkwardly in front of the strategically placed row of mirrors.

I strip down to my underwear, feeling a slight flutter in my stomach as I slip the first dress over my legs and hips. There’s just something kind of intimate about putting on something a man picked out specifically for me, something he wants to see me wear for him.

Despite being so pretty, the first few dresses I try are incredibly uncomfortable, hugging my curves so tightly I feel like I’m about to pop the seems. I end up having to remove my bra to get into some of them, my heavy breasts practically falling out the top.

Whining softly as I bite my lip and stare at the clinging fabric that leaves me feeling so uncomfortably packaged and on display, I finally go over to the privacy curtain and poke my head out. “Rynar? I um, I don’t think any of these are going to work…”

Moving from where he is leaning against the nearby wall, he comes over and looks down at me with furrowed brows. “They didn’t grab you the wrong size of something did they?”

“It’s… it’s not that…”

“Show me then. I can guarantee there’s no way it looks as bad as you think it does.”

Hesitantly I step out from behind the curtain, the blush crawling up my cheeks as see his eyes heat as he drags them up and down my body, a slow smirk curling his lips.

“Oh baby,” He chuckles, stepping forward and gently lifting my chin as my breath hitches when he leans in. I can smell the subtle hint of spice coming off him, with something darker hidden underneath. “That doesn’t look bad on you at all! In fact, you’re looking like quite the treat from where I’m standing.”

“But it’s- everything feels so tight and clingy,” I tell him, fidgeting uncomfortably as I try to keep the hem of the dress from riding up over my thighs. “I, I don’t feel comfortable like this.”

“Well, if that’s the case…” He straightens, allowing me to breathe normally again as he looks around the shop, calling for the assistant to bring over a stunning red number even brighter than his skin. “Try this one, it might be short but it should feel looser.”

Taking it from his clawed hand, I head back into the dressing room and change, instantly feeling much less like a bunch of meat stuffed into a sausage casing.

The dress is remarkably short, falling only a few inches below my rear, but it flares out nicely at the hips, complimenting my figure without gripping me hard enough to pop. It’s backless as well, the low neckline held up with an adjustable halter strap that lifts my breasts while still allowing me to breathe. The whole thing is done in the sort of pure, fine silk that shimmers softly in the light, caressing my skin in a way that feels all sorts of sensual. It’s still all kinds of embarrassing, but I find myself actually liking it.

“You like it?” Rynar calls through the curtain, and I nod dumbly before realizing he can’t see me.

“Oh, yes, it’s perfect! Thank you Rynar!” I call back, turning around and opening up the curtains with a smile. I almost think I see his cheeks darken slightly as his eyes widen, but figure it’s a trick of the lights when he soon breaks into a grin.

“Well, that’s good!” He huffs, running a hand through his hair as his strikingly pale eyes twinkle down at me. “Go ahead and pick out some shoes to go with it and I’ll have them ring up anything else you liked in the meantime, okay?”

I point out one or two accessories I thought were cute before picking out a pair of pointed white stilettos with red backing to match the dress, making sure they clock in at less than six inches in case we have to do a bunch more walking tonight. Rynar purposely hides the total from me when I get to the register, somehow managing to pay with a gilded dagger of intricate design and insisting that he carry the bags.

When we get outside I find out I needn’t have worried about the heels as he walks up to a shiny black limo and opens the back door, motioning for me to step inside.

“I called it while you were trying on dresses.” He explains, sliding in behind me after I get in. “I’m taking you to a restaurant downtown for dinner so I thought we probably shouldn’t walk.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” I say, very aware of how close together we are in the enclosed space at the back of the limo. It’s roomy enough not to make things awkward, but his large frame takes up enough of the seats that our knees are nearly touching, and I can once again smell his sent, that warm spice layered on top of something deeper I can’t quite put my finger on.

“I also put together something else while you were in the dressing room…” He says, pulling out a thin, flat box from inside his jacket and handing it over to me. “Well, really I bought it, but I figure being the one who picked it out counts for something.”

I open it up carefully, gasping when I see what’s inside. It’s a teardrop diamond necklace on a gold chain, with what look like tiny round rubies strung along its length and a matching diamond and ruby bracelet, all of it gorgeous and sparkling even in the dim light inside the car.

“I noticed you didn’t have pierced ears, so I figured the bracelet would be best.” He says, the rumble of his voice surprisingly soft. “Want me to help you put it on?”

I can only nod, handing him back the box and letting him slip on the bracelet before turning my back to him so he can do the same with the necklace.

He handles it carefully, looping it around my neck and leaning in so he can see the latch properly. His hands linger at the back of my neck as it clicks shut, and his hot breath tickles my ear, making me shiver.

“I like your perfume by the way… We don’t get many flowers in the Underworld.” He speaks in a hushed tone, his hands hovering over my bare shoulders, not quite touching.

“Thank you…” I whisper back, having a hard time finding my own voice with him this close.

“I have to ask, Anna… Can I touch you?” He asks, causing my heart to speed up as his lips brush the shell of my ear, something I’m not sure is an accident. “Not just a light touch against your face, or my hand holding yours, something deeper and more erotic… I know you want to be corrupted, but I can only do it that way if you tell me you’re comfortable with it first.”

I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking with a sort of nervous anticipation as his fingers ghost further across my skin, leaving trails of gentle heat.

“Will you, Anna? I need to hear you say it…” His voice is so seductive and beautiful in it’s strange, bestial way, sending tingles down my spine as I nod.

“I- yes, you can touch me,” I tell him, my breathing already quick and shallow. “It’s, it’s what I summoned you for, after all.”

“In that case,” His massive, calloused hands close over my skin, one running slowly down my arm to encircle my wrist while the other wraps around my waist. “I’ll be sure to tempt you properly.”

His lips find my neck as he pulls me in closer, and the hand on my waist makes its way down to my thigh, rubbing gently and rhythmically before easing into a massage. The hand holding my wrist switches to holding my hand, weaving our fingers together and squeezing gently so I don’t get too nervous right off the bat.

Meanwhile, his lips dot my skin with feathery kisses, working along my neck, to my shoulder, and eventually across my open back as it catches every spot not covered by the silk of my dress.

After a while when my nervous shaking has turned to soft sighs and excited shivers, he lets go of my hand to caress my stomach, coming close to the underside of my chest but never quite touching as his hands move slowly up and down.

It continues like that for ages, with him refusing to touch me anywhere important while at the same time running his hands over every other bit of me he can find. He massages me until my whole body is hot, even going so far as to spread my legs open and press his fingers against my inner thigh without ever getting near the soft lace of my panties, which I can feel growing wet in the middle.

His thumb nearly brushes the side of my breast, and I press my hand against my mouth to hold back a moan, failing to stop the next one when he pulls my hand away.

“I want to hear it. All your cute noises. Your lewd sounds…” His voice is deeper than before, his lips nuzzling into my shoulder before his wickedly sharp teeth nip the skin to draw out another moan, louder this time and more desperate.

“Gods I wish I could take you right here.” He growls, his impossibly long tongue slipping out to run hotly over the spot where he just used his teeth. “I’ve been wanting to at least kiss you since I saw you all dolled up in your bedroom… You were like a perfect princess I wanted to gobble up.”

“I… I thought ya, you…” It’s all I can get out, my voice breathy and small as his claws graze the inside of my leg.

“Oh, you were cute even then.” He says, seeming to know what I’m getting at without me having to finish the thought. “I didn’t think you’d want to be asked for it so soon, but I definitely wanted one.”

“Then… please…” I beg him, craning my face back towards his but he only shakes his head.

“I can’t. If I do it now I really will end up taking all of you right here.” Despite what he says he starts touching me more roughly, still not where I most want it but getting closer than before.

I whimper, my head tilting back as I pant and moan, a sweetness building in that spot between my thighs, and I close my eyes to concentrate on how good it feels.

“We’re here.” He says, his hands suddenly stopping as he pulls himself away from me, smoothing down his hair and clothes.

I open my eyes back up, finally noticing the car has come to a full stop. I look back at Rynar, my back slumping low against the seat and my legs still spread. My face must be burning with the power of a thousand suns by now, but I ignore it and simply stare at him imploringly.

“Stop looking so tasty before I use you to ruin my dinner.” He says, reaching out to lift me into a proper sitting position and adjust my dress into something more ladylike (or as close as a dress like this can get). “Now come on, we’ll miss our lack of reservation.”

I reluctantly follow him out of the limo, having to lean on his offered arm as my legs slowly transition back from jelly into actual flesh.

He brings us over to the passenger window and gives a few instructions to the driver about dropping the rest of my stuff back home, handing over a tip that looks an awful lot like a pair of highly antique pearl earrings.

That done, he walks me up the marble steps to the restaurant entrance, for once not needing to duck to get through the high arched doors. Inside I find yet another sight that takes my breath away, marble walls decorated with gold decals and complimented by dark velvet curtains and sparkling chandeliers. There’s even a small band stage where musicians play calm, classical music that drifts through the venue like a gentle lullaby.

As we walk slowly up to the maitre d’, Rynar slips his arm out of my now much looser grip to place his hand on the small of my back, soon sliding it down to my butt. I look up at him in surprise, and he catches my eye, keeping his face straight.

“If you want me to stop at any time, say ‘Redwood’.” He whispers to me, and when I don’t he finally smirks and gives me a good squeeze.

Making it to his podium in our own sweet time, the maitre d’ eyes us subtly before asking for our names and reservation.

This only makes Rynar’s smirk grow wider, and he casually slips the man something that makes his eyes bulge. “We don’t have any reservation right now, but I’m sure you’ll free something up. Maybe a nice table for two by the window so we can see the lake?”

Suddenly very eager, the maitre d’ has us shown to just such a table near the back of the restaurant, Rynar subtly groping me the whole way there.

He pulls my chair out like the perfect gentleman, pushing it back in as I sit before taking his own. Opening up the menus, I find they’re all written in a foreign language, with only a few words I recognize like ‘fish’ or ‘cake’.

“Want me to order for you? I can pick something you’d like if you tell me your preferences.” He says, clearly seeing me struggling.

“Um, I prefer white meats and fish. Salmon’s great if they have that.” I tell him, trying to hide my flush behind the menu. “And definitely any dessert they have. I like sweet things.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” He chuckles, putting down his own menu and summoning over the waiter. He rattles off a list of things that must include both appetizers and dessert, finishing off with “And a bottle of Champaign, something on the sweeter side of things.”

“Rynar, I’m not old enough to drink!” I half-whisper to him leaning in so I’m sure he hears me. “Are you planning to have the whole bottle yourself?!”

“Corrupting you, remember?” He sign-songs, smugly resting his chin on his fist as he waves away my concerns. “And I can always bribe the staff again if you’re worried about getting caught. Everyone tends to ask fewer questions when you put gold in their pockets.”

“That seems immoral…” I mutter, my brow furrowing.

“It is!” He winks, eyes sparkling mischievously. “But if you don’t like it I’ll stop, and you don’t have to drink if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m not saying you can’t, I’m just not used to that sort of thing.” I sigh, looking down at my hands as I pull them into my lap. “I’m not used to a lot of things that have happened tonight, to tell you the truth.”

“Your family really did keep you sheltered, didn’t they?” He asks me seriously, and I can feel his gaze as it carefully studies my face. “It’s one thing if they didn’t take you anywhere as fancy and overpriced as this, or bought you designer clothes, but that’s a nice house you live in. You act almost like you’ve never had a night out on the town, and there’s no reason they couldn’t have taken you and your friends somewhere else a little more affordable, especially if it was a special occasion.”

“My caretakers didn’t really take me ‘out’ much. Just on small trips for shopping, and the occasional playdate at a friend’s house. Always supervised, of course. We’d have nice parties on my birthday and other holidays, all at the house, and they even had me homeschooled with tutors starting from middle school.” I look up at him, smiling even though it feels strained. “They made it clear they weren’t my new parents, just a collective of lower Demons that wanted to look after a child like the old days. And they are good caretakers, never cruel about anything. I always thought they were overprotective because I’m a human. I’m small and fragile, even compared to them, let alone anyone else in the Hierarchy.”

“And now?” His white eyes burn into me as he stares at my face, seeming to see past it into my mind. “Why do you think your ‘caretakers’ kept you away from everything?”

I don’t want to think about that here, but I’m spared having to admit that to him as the waiter comes back with the Champagne and some rolls of bread for the table. Immediately I grab one to tear off a piece and pop it in my mouth, hoping the subject will have changed by the time I’m done chewing.

“They’re better with butter you know,” Rynar says, passing over a small pat pretentiously monogrammed with the restaurant’s name. Pouring us each a glass of Champagne, he hands mine to me and clinks them together in a small toast before taking a sip, urging me to do the same.

It tickles my nose when I lift it to my lips, the taste far sweeter than I thought alcohol might be since the few of my friends who’d snuck some always said it was sharp or bitter. I can’t help taking another sip immediately, humming in delight as it hits my tongue.

“Good, right?” Rynar grins, having already finished his off with one long sip. “Most stuff’s a lot drier than this, so you have to ask if you want it sweet.”

“It is good,” I tell him, allowing myself one last sip before I put it down. “I thought it’d be a lot more bitter.” 

“Some booze can be.” He shrugged, nudging my glass of water a little closer in a clear indication that I should have some. “There are bitter beers, and some people think red wine tastes bad because of that kind of thing. Personally, I don’t care as long as it gets me buzzed.”

“Do you drink often then?” I ask, obliging him by taking a long drink of water.

“Only when I get my hands on some. The stuff in the Underworld is super strong and takes a long time to make, so it’s not widely available. And I rarely get to have a drink while I’m up here.” He chuckles then, seeming to remember something. “Unless the person I’m summoned by is an alcoholic.”

“That sounds like a story,” I say, smiling at him as I take another piece of bread.

“Oh, it is.” He confirms, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable. “See, it all started when this Wizard summoned me to ask for a particular brand of port that had disappeared when the last batch was lost in a tragic shipwreck…”

He continues the story until our food arrives, a course of various small appetizers followed by soup and salad, then finally our entrees, pan-seared salmon in a lemon cream sauce for me and a rack of lamb done ultra-rare for him. Each dish that comes is the best thing I’ve ever eaten, only to be topped by the next thing I try. By the end of it all, I’m almost too full to think about dessert, even though my tongue disagrees.

“You’re looking satisfied,” Rynar smirks, watching as I sigh in contentment. “Thinking about skipping dessert?”

“Absolutely not,” I tell him, patting the corner of my mouth with a napkin to make sure there isn’t any lingering sauce. “Everything’s been so amazing, there’s no way I could turn down having more.”

“Well I only got enough cake for one person, so if you’re gonna be the one to snatch it up, I think I should get something, too…” He says, his smirk turning lustful as I feel his long tail winding up my leg. “Go ahead and lift your hips for me, hmm?”

I’m not sure what he’s planning, but I comply, using my hands to help me lift my butt up off the chair. I hover there for a bit as his tail snakes below my dress and takes hold of my panties, making my eyes widen into saucers as it slowly tugs them down past my hips and legs before slipping them off entirely, finally depositing them in his hand.

“Lace panties, huh?” He says, rubbing the fabric between his fingers with a self-satisfied grin as he watches me with hooded eyes. “Not what I was expecting from a sweet girl like you, but the pure white is spot on.”

I’m at a complete loss for words, my cheeks a flaming pink as I squeeze my legs together, a feeling warmth already starting to flow into that forbidden place. I can feel how naked it is, how exposed and vulnerable, hidden only by the fabric of my dress. And even then, he knows. He knows exactly what’s under there.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give ‘em back eventually.” He says, clearly enjoying himself as he tucks them into the pocket of his suit jacket. “I just wanna keep them for a while, think about how naked your pussy is right now, how easy it’d be to slide my tail up between your legs…”

His tail caresses my calf as he talks about it, causing my nipples to harden and the heat between my thighs to grow hotter. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep quiet when his hand lightly touches my knee, easing my legs back open…

He stops and pulls back when the waiter approaches, causing me to sigh in a mixture of relief and disappointment. As Rynar gets the check, I quickly eat my dessert, no longer thinking about food as I shift and squirm at the growing feeling between my legs.

When we get up to leave he slides his arm around my waist, helping me as I take slow, careful steps to keep my skirt from fluttering. A thrill goes down my spine with every step I take, thinking about how I’m being paraded through a public place without a single stitch of fabric to cover my slit! By the time we step outside my hands are clinging to his jacket and I’m forcing my legs not to shake by sheer force of will.

As soon as we’re away from anyone who might see his hand is back on my butt, massaging lewdly as his lips draw close to my ear and he plants a small kiss against my hair. “Let’s go down by the lake. There’s a nice little couple’s park by the shore, and I need to sober you up a little before I take you home.”

“But I’m not drunk…” I protest, eager to get back to my bed so he can stop playing around and finally give it to me properly.

“Even tipsy’s too much.” He insists, leading me down the winding path to the lake. His touching of me continues, light and sensual in a way that has me silently begging for him to go harder. “I need your mind clear, so we know you’re in control of what happens.”

I want to whine that I’m ready now, but a sudden gust of wind distracts me as it lifts the hem of my dress, forcing me to slap my hands down to keep it in place. I can feel the flow of air between my legs, and I shiver, feeling the coolness of it against my heated skin.

“Careful, babe. It’s windy out tonight.” Rynar says, patting my butt as he leads me into the park and over to a stone bench so I can rest my feet.

As I take a seat, parts of my butt, thighs, and even the lips of my pussy make contact with the cold stone, causing me to cry out in shock. I cling to Rynar even more, panting as I try to adjust, the chill of it leaving an intense tingling on my skin.

“Felt too good for a second there?” Rynar asks, and I can only nod as he places a hand against my hip and pulls me into his warmth. He chuckles at my reaction, kissing the top of my head. “At least now I know for sure you won’t be feeling tipsy anymore.”

The hand on my hip begins pulling up the hem of my dress, lifting it up to expose the whole of it to the night air so he can touch it directly, his sharp claws squeezing me and gently pricking my skin. His other hand goes to my breast, his fingers able to splay out and cover nearly the whole thing despite how big it is. Slowly he massages me through the thin red fabric, making me whimper and bite my lip.

“You like the thrill of being naked beneath your dress, don’t you? Of wearing something skimpy?” He whispers to me seductively, his tone laced with amusement. “I can tell from how you got so turned on just from walking through the restaurant.” 

“I couldn’t help it…” I whine, moaning as I lean into his calloused hands. “I kept thinking about how you knew… how you’d see everything if I messed up even a little bit!”

“Do you like being seen, Anna?” He rumbles, gripping me more firmly as his thumb and forefinger lightly pinch my hardened nipple. “Like showing off that sweet little body of yours?”

“Yes…! I want you to see me.” I tilt my head back to look up at him, thinking how handsome he looks beneath the moonlight as he gazes down at me with obvious delight. “I want to show you…”

His eyes drink me in, pupils dilated like crazy in the low light as they linger on my chest and thighs. I can feel the latter growing slick, the juices from that spot between my legs trickling down to leave a damp mark on the bench. He notices, and the hand on my hip moves as if to touch me there, but instead he pulls back, his muscles tensing. 

“Wait just a little longer, Anna.” He says, his voice rough with lust as he holds himself back from playing with my precious spot right here and now. I whimper just like the last time he denied me, but he only presses a clawed finger to my lips and shakes his head. “Not here. The things I wanna do to you, they’re way too dirty already to do ‘em outside.”

He pulls me up off the bench, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his torso as he cups my face, thumb tracing my cheek. The way his eyes gaze down at me, lustful yet tender, has me captivated, my face turning even more red than it’s been all night. 

“But I promise, as soon as I get you somewhere private, with a nice, solid, lockable door and a nice, big, soft bed to lay you out on?” He presses his body back against mine, and for the first time I notice his insanely large bulge straining against my stomach as he looks at me like he plans on stripping me down and taking me right there. “I am going to show you all sorts of ways I can corrupt you…”


	2. Rynar the Demon Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer able to wait, Rynar and Anna head back to her place to have their way with each other, indulging in their obvious desires.

Rynar brings me to where the limo is parked near the restaurant, apparently waiting for us. As soon as we get inside he pulls me into his lap, his lips clamping down on the side of my neck and sucking gently.

I mewl as his hands grasp my hips, shifting them towards him so his hardon presses between my cheeks. Feeling the heat of it even through his pants, I squirm, causing him to growl and suck my delicate skin a bit harder. I bite my lip to hold back my own noises, not trying too hard since I know he likes them.

He rewards me by bringing a hand up to my chest, actually slipping a hand beneath the fabric this time to touch me directly. The callouses on his fingers feel strangely good against my skin as he kneads my breast, working it delicately then slowly adding more pressure until I have no hope of holding back my moans.

“That’s it, let me hear your voice…” He says, pulling his lips from my neck to nibble on my earlobes instead. “You sound so sweet when I’m making you feel it.”

“Ah… Rynar…!”

Calling out his name causes his hips to jump and his body to tense beneath me, a harsh growl coming from low in his throat.

“Don’t call my name like that,” He says, nails sinking into my hip despite his words. “Not here.”

“But… but I…” I whine uselessly, trying to shift so I can look back at him despite how he holds me in place. “Rynar, please…..”

He shudders, breathing hard against the shell of my ear as his hands grope me so thoroughly I cry out. His whole body is rigid as he pulls me flush against his chest, gripping my chin as he brings his face to hover right in front of mine.

“Is this your way of telling me I have to make you stop? Because I definitely know something I can do to keep that mouth busy…” He rumbles, breathing hot against my lips as his nose bumps up against mine.

I swallow hard, pretty sure I know exactly what he means to do if I say his name again. I open my mouth once again, calling to him softly and more sweetly than I have before. “Please… Please kiss me, Rynar…”

He does so without a smidge of hesitation, pressing his lips to mine hungrily. His hand goes to the back of my neck, and his tongue runs along my lower lip, slipping inside when I let him. Soon he’s exploring the sensitive spots along the roof of my mouth, sucking gently on my tongue.

It’s much wilder than I thought my first kiss would be, but it’s still so warm and almost loving despite all of that. Deep yet tender, exciting yet so natural, it makes me swoon against him.

Even while we’re kissing his hands don’t stop, pulling my legs open and slowly massaging up along my thighs until my skirt is riding up, his thumb barely an inch from my slit. Meanwhile, he’s managed to pull one of my breasts up out of my top, holding it up from underneath as his claws carefully pinch my nipple.

He kisses and caresses me the rest of the ride home, only giving me the occasional break from his lips to catch my breath while his hands continue groping every inch of me except my soaked and aching pussy. In the end, I’m barely still wearing my dress, and my hair is a half undone mess as I lay there limply in his arms.

Rynar strips off his suit jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders, helping me out of the car and letting me lean against him as he pays the driver. The next thing I know he’s sweeping me up into a bridal carry, taking me over the threshold of my home and bringing me up to my room.

He lays me down on top of the covers, leaning down to give me one last kiss before pulling back to hover above me, suddenly looking hesitant.

“Why are you stopping…?” I ask breathlessly, whining slightly as I stare up into his pale, lovely eyes.

“Because I’m trying to figure out how to do this without hurting you.” He says, his fingers reaching out to run softly through the strands of my long hair, untangling it and letting it loose from my half-formed buns.

“I don’t mind if my first time is a little painful,” I tell him, shivering as his claws graze my scalp. “I know it can be, sometimes.”

“That’s not what I meant. Though I definitely don’t want that, either.” He says, and his eyes look so deeply worried as he gazes down at me. “Anna, I need to know that you want this, really want it. That you aren’t just doing this because you’re afraid of Imollän. There’re plenty of other ways to stop him from wanting you.”

“Rynar, please,” I reach up to cup his sharp, handsome face in my hands, tracing over his high cheekbones and along the lines of his strong jaw. “Of course I want this… You’ve been so nice and made me feel so good, I can’t imagine tonight ending without you finally making good on all your teasing. I don’t want it to end without this.”

Immediately he’s kissing me again, his hands working to strip me out of my clothes and drop them to the floor beside us. He trails soft bites down over my skin as he goes, making my toes curl as he moves over my chest and down past my stomach, until finally he’s crouched down between my legs, staring at my slit.

“Damn you’re wet.” He chuckles, his breath tickling me and causing me to squirm. “I could feel you dripping down and soaking my pants in the limo, but it really is something to see it.”

I squeak as his fingers reach down and spread my lips apart, exposing me to even more of his hot breath.

“So pink and cute…” He says, carefully rubbing his thumb over my stiffened clit in a way that sends a shock through my system. I even forget to breathe, my mind going completely blank for a split second.

“Nearly came just from that?” He does it again, and my legs twitch violently as I scream out and clamp a hand over my mouth. “Well, even though you’re already like this, I better make sure your insides are nice and stretched out, or you’ll never be able to fit me.”

I feel something hot and wet searching the folds of my lips as his hands grab my thighs, holding them in place so they can’t jerk out of control any time his tongue flicks over my clit. It only takes half a minute before my entrance is twitching open, a pulsing sensation flowing through it as intense heat pools between my legs. I whimper and lift up my hips, trying to encourage him towards that spot as my need for him grows.

He gets the hint, lapping up the juices flowing out of it before wiggling his tongue inside, using the impossible length he has to move in deep, pushing against my walls. His tongue coils until every last bit of it is inside me, forming something of a spring that then pushes outwards, stretching me out as his lips clamp down around my pussy, his nose buried in my strawberry blond pubes.

I gasp and grab hold of his horns, gripping them tightly as I shake and shudder. He only keeps going, making me feel like I’ve already been penetrated by something thick and hot as his tongue wriggles inside.

Eventually, I start tugging on his horns, whining and trying to get him to stop for a second before he really makes me come.

“Something wrong, babe?” He asks when he pulls back, the look of concern clear on his face as he tries to get his tongue back in his mouth. “I didn’t get you with my teeth, did I?”

“No, it’s just… it’s not fair.” I pant, my chest heaving up and down as I gulp down as much air as I can, having forgotten to breathe more than once. “You’re playing with me so much but I haven’t gotten to touch you at all… I want to do my part too!”

“Ah.” He says, mischief in his gaze as he looks up at me with lustful, hooded eyes. He sits up and undoes his shirt, stripping it off before unzipping his pants and shifting so he’s straddling my face. “In that case, why don’t you do me a favor and take care of this?”

I see what he’s referring to immediately, a thick, tight bulge clearly outlined by his underwear. I can smell a strong scent coming from inside, similar to that dark, hidden smell from earlier that I now realize must have been musk.

Reaching up with shaking hands, I slowly roll the fabric down to expose his stiff member, the veins of it throbbing as I carefully wrap my hands around it.

Its shape is incredible, slightly curved with a wildly thick base and a mushroom head that looks almost shiny. My delicate hands can’t even close around it fully, leaving me to wonder how it’s ever going to fit inside my mouth, let alone down there.

I take a few more seconds to admire the color, which starts as red at the balls, slightly darker than his skin, then fades slowly as it moves along, finally turning to white at the last few inches.

Rynar’s tongue slides back inside of me and I finally get my hands moving along his shaft, squeezing down gently as I get a feel for him.

It’s hot and fleshy, with a hardened core that seems to make up the middle and strange ridges beneath the skin. Still not sure I can fit him into my mouth, I kiss along his length instead, using my tongue along with my hands to try and please him.

He grunts appreciatively, the hands on my hips gripping them a little tighter as he responds by stretching me out even more. I moan and move my hands faster, tentatively squeezing down a little more as I try to keep my strokes long and even, the wetness left from my saliva helping me in my task.

Sucking up the juices that dribble out as he pushes his tongue further and further in over the next few minutes, he finally reaches the entrance to my womb and starts prodding at it gently, not actually going in at all but instead dragging along it ever so lightly as if caressing me there.

“Rynar, that’s…!” I cry out, whimpering as my legs clamp over his ears. My hands on his cock grip hard by pure instinct, and he groans and redoubles his efforts, tongue flicking back and forth like he’s about to gobble me up.

I can barely keep up playing with his cock, sucking the side of his shaft with my lips as my fingers stroke near the tip, the other hand experimenting with his base.

It’s less than a minute before he’s truly devouring me, his tongue thrashing back and forth inside me as I suck desperately at his rod, an act that’s the only reason I don’t quite manage to scream when he slides his hand up over my slit and pinches the little nub near the top.

The swelling crest of pleasure that’s been building up all this time suddenly crashes down on me like a wave, forcing all thoughts out of my head except how good I feel.

The way my hands and lips clamp down on him as I come must be too much for Rynar as well, as he shudders and twitches against my palms before spraying something hot and thick over my chest and stomach, barely missing hitting himself in the process.

He continues stroking my clit with feather-light touches as I come down from the slowly decreasing waves of pleasure, eventually pulling his long tongue from my slit and climbing off of me to lay by my side, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Oh baby, that was…” He starts, eyes a little hazy as he reaches out to stroke my hair, eventually sliding his palm down to turn my face towards his and give me a deep kiss that’s ever so slightly salty.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” He sighs when he pulls away, nuzzling me lightly as he stares into my eyes with admiration.

“I didn’t really… do anything…” I protest in a small voice, flushing deeply as everything that just happened catches up to me.

“Sweetheart, you made a Demon cum all over you your first time having sex.” He laughs, motioning to the sticky white stuff that’s covering my body. “That’s some pretty advanced stuff for someone who’s never done anything before.”

I can’t help but fidget, his hot sperm sliding over my body as I move and making an even bigger mess. Staring down at it, I whine and quickly turn an even deeper shade of red, hiding my face in my hands. “I wanted it inside though… this just looks so lewd!”

“That’s because you’re a lewd girl.” He teases, pulling a hand away from my face and nipping playfully at my fingers while his other hand reaches over to my nightstand and grabs a box of tissues to start cleaning me off. “I’m corrupting that sweet, innocent girl from earlier into a cute, sexy temptress. By the time I’m done I won’t be able to look at you without wanting to fuck you silly!”

I let out a tiny half-hiccup of a giggle at his words, squirming as he rubs me down with the clean tissues, wiping away the thick globs of semen.

It doesn’t take long before I’m all cleaned up, and he tosses the last piece of tissue in the trash before kissing my cheek. “Are you ready to move on to the next part? I can give you a little break first if you need it.”

“Next part?” I ask curiously, my body already tingling again from the way his hands caressed it as he wiped me down.

He pushes up off the bed and settles between my legs, his cock somehow still hard as it brushes against my entrance. “I’d like to try cumming inside you now if that’s alright?”

“I, yes. Please.” I say, looking up at him shyly as I splay my hands across his chest. “You don’t even have to ask at this point.”

“Pretty sure I do, babe.” He says, leaning down to give me a little kiss. He positions the two of us as comfortably as possible, even going as far as to put a pillow under my butt for some reason. I try to be patient as he rubs back and forth across my entrance, his leftover sperm smearing my lips.

“I’m probably a bit smaller after cumming so much, but hopefully that’ll make penetration a little easier on you.” He explains, stroking my hips as he does everything he can to make sure I’m ready. “There’s going to be a lot of pressure down there, ok? It might get a bit uncomfortable, but you just let me know if I need to pause or slow down for a little. And remember, say ‘Redwood’ and I’ll stop altogether, I’ll pull out and that’ll be it, no questions asked.”

I nod, eager for him to start, and wrap my arms around his neck so I have something to hold onto in case things get intense.

Slowly he eases himself inside, his tip spreading me open in a way that’s totally different from what he did with his tongue. The head’s a little squishy, but beneath it still runs that hardened core that I felt when I had him in his hands, and I can feel the ridges beneath his skin as they rub against my walls. With each one that enters, I feel them digging into me one after the other, my body completely unused to such strong stimulation as I mewl and whine pathetically.

“Rynar, please… don’t move anymore…” I beg him when I think he’s managed to get most of himself inside. I can feel his veins pulsing as I grip him tightly, my insides clamping down on him so hard I’m surprised it hasn’t hurt one of us. “Just for a minute, I, I can’t…..”

“Just breathe, babe.” He murmurs, softly stroking my hair. “I’ve got you.”

I try to concentrate on it as he says, but that feeling between my legs is so intense that I have trouble, my mind distracted by the tingles running up and down my spine simply from the way his cock throbs against me.

“You ready for the other half?” He asks after a couple of minutes, and I can only whimper quietly as I try to spread my legs a bit further for him, hoping the rest really will fit.

This time’s a little easier now I know what to expect, my body no longer so overwhelmed by his big, thick thing. When he finally bumps up against the very deepest part of me I gasp, my back arching as I cling to him desperately.

“Damn, I can just barely get two thirds inside…” He half growls, shifting his hips ever so slightly as he settles in. “I’ll have to be careful I don’t push too hard when I’m thrusting.”

“You mean you’re still not all the way in…?” I ask, my eyes wide as I strain my neck to try and get a look at what’s happening down there.

“Don’t worry about it.” He chuckles, catching me in a quick kiss that stops me from peeking. “Size difference is pretty standard for sex between species, so I’m used to it.”

As he speaks, his hands leave my hips to run carefully up and down my sides, massaging them to help me relax. “You up for me to start moving? I’ll go slow, I promise.”

I nod and bite my lip, taking deep, steady breaths to help me prepare.

He really does start off slow, not thrusting at all but instead gently grinding his hips in a circular motion, causing his dick to shift and press against different spots. It doesn’t take him long to find an angle that I like, making me moan as he keeps to it while grinding his hips more and more. After long enough that my body has started shivering, he pulls his hips back before pushing forward again, moving slowly in and out as he watches my face carefully for any signs of discomfort.

Far from uncomfortable, I lift my hips for him, encouraging him to continue as I gasp and moan beneath him. I feel each and every ridge of his shaft as it leaves my folds, then again as they push past my entrance, making my head fall back and my toes curl. I can even feel him getting bigger, swelling back up to full size with each gentle thrust until his huge thing’s so thick my walls are quivering from being forced to take it.

“That’s a good girl, taking it so well.” He rumbles, his hand moving up to cup my breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth across its hardened peak. “Can you feel it? How excited my cock is just from being inside you?”

My already flushed face grows even hotter, my attempt to respond turning into nothing for than a soft, pathetic mewl that makes him chuckle in amusement.

“Feeling so good you can’t speak?” He teases, the timing of his thrusts becoming more frequent as he squeezes my breast to make me whimper and mewl once again. “Maybe I should slow down so you can catch your breath.”

I gaze up at him with my soft green eyes, practically begging him not to. I struggle to move my hips along with his, wanting him to move faster, to take me more roughly. I even wrap my legs around his waist, another gentle whimper passing my lips as I urge him on.

“Anna…” His brows lift in surprise, but he gets the message, nodding and leaning down to capture my lips. He eases into a new pace as he kisses me, pulsing his hips in a hot, steady rhythm that has wet, sloppy sounds pouring out from between my thighs.

I moan against his mouth for the next few minutes, my tongue dancing with his as he kneads my breast, his rough callouses feeling strangely good as they rub the smooth and sensitive skin. His tail enters the fray as well, slipping under me to wrap around my waist so the tip can glide down my stomach, tracing crude patterns there as it goes.

“Oh, Anna, you really are amazing…” Rynar pants as he pulls away from my lips, staring down at me with desire brimming in his hooded eyes. “So tight and slick and eager… you’re welcoming me back with each thrust like you can’t get enough of me.”

I blush at his words and he takes it as a sign to speed up, moving even faster as his ridged cock scrapes out my insides. The tip of it hits my deepest part, tapping lightly against my cervix and making me cry out in shock.

“Is it too much?” The hand not busy at my chest reaches up to cup my cheek, through sharp claws of his just barely grazing my skin. “You can reach up and tap my shoulder any time and I’ll treat it the same as you saying 'Redwood’, so you don’t have to worry about not being able to speak…”

I shake my head, clinging to his neck and stubbornly refusing to do it despite the minor pain it brings to all the pleasure. I don’t want him to stop, don’t want it to end, I only want him to keep making love to me until my hips go numb.

He senses it, diving down to kiss me again as he thrusts like crazy, the tip of his tail coming down to play with my clit. My back arches dramatically and my nails drag down his back, leaving long scratches in his skin as he pumps me with his cock, something hot leaking from his tip.

“Anna… Oh, Anna…!” He moans my name, voice rough and hungry, sending shivers down my spine. “What a good, sweet girl, arching your back for me and making all these cute, lewd faces… so happy with my cock you’re fucking pink with joy at me banging you.”

I whine with embarrassment, feeling good from his praise and the way he roughly pinches my nipple, that tail of his still working my sensitive clit.

“Would you like it if I came inside?” He asks, hips reaching a fever pitch that has me outright screaming, wanting to call his name but unable to form any words. “If I pumped you so full of my cum you thought you were gonna burst? Because I’d love to see it. Your sweet, sexy little cunt overflowing with my jizz while my cock’s still stuffed inside, helping you ride out the aftershocks of your own orgasm…”

Just the image of what he’s saying is enough to push me towards the edge, and I answer him by locking my ankles together behind his back, squeezing him with my legs as I press my hips down on his stiff rod.

He goes back to kissing me, riding me hard for another minute or so until my mind’s already a hazy, jumbled mess when he cums inside, filling me up just like he promised and forcing me to cum so hard I lose the ability to breathe for several seconds.

His hot stuff floods into me like a tide, splashing against the entrance to my womb and even pouring some of it inside as he fills up every nook and cranny of my pussy. As it continues to paint my insides he wraps his arms around me, cradling me gently until every last drop has been spilled.

“It’s a good thing Demons can’t get anybody pregnant without a ritual,” He laughs breathlessly when he finally pulls out, his slowly softening member resting against my thigh as he looks down at the mess he’s made between my legs. “If I was human your folks would definitely be chasing me down with a shotgun later.”

“You make it sound so vulgar…” I whine and rub my legs together, trying in vain to stop the thick puddle of semen that’s slowly oozing out onto the bed.

“You like it though.” He says, nipping at my earlobe as he pulls my body flush against his. “I could feel you tightening up every time I whispered those 'vulgar’ little words in your ear. Told you how good it felt stuffing my fat cock into your eager, dripping cunt…”

My cheeks turn red as a beet and I bury my face in his chest, unable to deny it. He laughs at my reaction and rolls over onto his back, tucking me against his side so I can comfortably snuggle against him.

“You’re so cute, sweetheart. I lucked out getting to corrupt a cutie like you.”

“I’m properly corrupted then?” I ask, peeking up at him as I rest my head on his shoulder and lay an arm over his naked chest in a half-hug. “Now that we’ve had sex?”

“Well…” Rynar frowns, a deep wrinkle coming to rest between his brows. “Yes and no. You’re not 'impure’ now that you’re no longer a virgin, cause that’s not how that works. And your soul isn’t in any kind of danger just from having sex with a Demon, but for someone like Imollän…”

His face contorts with disgust, a wave of intense anger passing over his gaze as he spits out the next sentence. “He’s the kind of sick freak that gets off on taking away a girl’s first time, knowing no one else has touched her. He doesn’t care if it feels good for anyone but him, so as long as he gets another notch in his belt I doubt he’d mind if the sacrifice wasn’t given willingly.”

“I couldn’t let him do that to you, Anna. To anyone, if I can help it.” His eyes are on me then, serious and beyond intense as he looks down at me. “Whether it meant tempting you into bad behavior until your guardians couldn’t use you as an innocent or just making you someone Imollän would reject, I wasn’t going to leave until I was sure you would be safe.”

“Rynar, that’s…” I don’t know what to say, staring up at him in with my mouth slightly ajar. Taking a moment to wrap my mind around what he’s done for me, I swallow and shake my head, giving him a gentle squeeze in gratitude. “Thank you. I knew you could help, but I didn’t think the Demon I picked would care this much.”

“Why did you pick me then?” He asks, tilting his head to the side as his expression turns curious. “I get why you couldn’t go to the authorities when your folks hardly ever let you out of the house, but why me specifically?”

“Well, the fact you hate the Hierarchy was definitely a big part of it,” I tell him, sighing as I think back on the hours of research I did. “I knew you wouldn’t have any issues with taking the 'prey’ of a higher level Demon, which was really important, but… there’s also the fact that the art of you made you look… well…..”

I trail off, mumbling, and he leans in to try and catch what I’m saying. “Look what? Strong? Super powerful?”

“Hot, ok?” I blurt out, my cheeks already turning pink. “You looked hot!”

He blinks for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing, throwing back his head. “You picked me based on my stunning good looks? Oh, honey, that’s the most human thing I’ve ever heard!”

“I thought I had to have sex for this to work, ok?” I protest, pushing against his chest as I pout up at him. “I wanted to make sure it was going to be with someone I was attracted to!”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” He says, still laughing as he takes my hand to help placate me, lacing our fingers together. “It’s not a bad reason, I just wasn’t expecting it. Not every human finds Demons attractive in the first place.”

“It’s hard not to when you grow up around them.” I point out, giving a small huff of annoyance as I settle back down. “Even less so when you’re actually raised by them.”

“How did that end up happening, anyway? I know you told me they chose to raise a human because they missed doing that for wealthy human aristocrats like back in the old days, but you never said how it ended up being you.”

“Oh.” I blink, realizing I never actually told him the full story. “Well, they adopted me. I don’t remember much about the orphanage, but I know that it was for sick or particularly weak children, which meant a lot of other humans. I got brought there after my parents died in an automobile accident and one day this lower Demon came in looking to adopt…”

I sigh, snuggling closer to him as I think back on it, putting the pieces together in my mind. “Maybe he picked me at random, or because I was the youngest one. He brought me back here to the house and introduced me to all the others who would be taking care of me. I thought for years they were doing it out of kindness and a genuine desire to care for someone weaker than them, but now…”

A tear slide down my cheek and I look up at him through blurry eyes as my chest squeezes painfully. “They just wanted somebody they could use, didn’t they? Someone who wouldn’t be missed when everything was over…”

I can’t see his expression through the crying, but I feel a gentle hand on my face as he leans down to kiss my forehead, murmuring reassuring words into my hair as he lets me cry against him. Once I’ve managed to let it all out he smooths a hand down my back, tucking my head underneath his chin as he holds me.

“I’m sorry, Anna.” He whispers, and I nod gently, not needing him to say anything more when I already know what his answer would be.

I don’t know how long we lay there, but eventually, I start to squirm, the wet covers we’ve been resting on top of growing uncomfortable.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?” He asks, helping me sit up on the bed. He gets me up onto my feet, letting me lean on him when my legs shake from trying to hold me up. “Not gonna be fun if you wake up in the morning still covered in all that gunk.”

He takes me into the en-suite bathroom, helping me to the edge of the tub before drawing me a nice hot bath to settle down in, complete with a washcloth and a bar of soap.

“You take as long as you need.” He says, kissing my forehead one more time before standing up and leaving to give me some privacy.

I take my time, wiping down my whole body carefully and using the showerhead to rinse off afterward to make sure I’ve got everything. Even then it takes several more minutes on the edge of the tub to let the rest of Rynar’s seed pour back out of me, and when I finally wrap the towel around me to head back into my room I find he’s already managed to change the bedding and set some pajamas out for me.

“There you are. I was starting to worry you’d fallen asleep in the tub.” He says, now back in his silken loincloth and somehow just as clean as I am. He pulls aside the covers for me, motioning me in and surprising me when he follows after.

“You’re staying the night?” I ask, shifting to make a bit more room as he tucks us both in and wraps an arm around my waist.

“Of course I am.” He says, resting his horned head on one of the pillows as he tucks my hair gently behind my ear. “I might have made you an 'undesirable’ sacrifice, but that doesn’t mean that Imollän and your guardians won’t be pissed when they find out. I need to stay with you and make sure things turn out alright.”

“I, I knew there was going to be some backlash after all this,” I tell him, my hands splayed out against his chest as I lay there in his arms. “I just didn’t think you’d actually…”

“Stick around for it?” He asks, looking down at me with that serious expression he sometimes gets. “I told you, Anna, I’m not leaving 'til I’m sure you’re safe. That means being here for the aftermath.”

Pulling me close, he gives me a warm, gentle kiss that sends my heart fluttering by the time he pulls away.

“Rest up, babe.” He says, his forehead resting against mine as his voice rumbles softly in his chest. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”


	3. Rynar the Demon pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rynar and Anna make plans together to protect her from her guardians and the dreaded Lust Demon Imollän.
> 
> This chapter contains an instance of heavy sexual harassment and threats of sexual violence towards the POV character, and the harasser attempts to physically assault the POV character shortly after. The POV character is also drugged with a powerful substance that effects her arousal, which while not heavily focused on may no doubt be triggering for some people. 
> 
> If you are one of the countless people who have faced situations like these in real life, please proceed with caution.

I wake up the next morning to find Rynar’s arms still wrapped around me, the heat of his skin contributing the hazy warmth I feel flowing through me. A gentle ache accompanies it, seeming to have developed in my sleep after last night’s intense activities, reminding me of them and making me blush.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” His voice rumbles, and I look up to find he’s already awake, gazing down at me with a soft sort of amusement.

“I’m fine,” I mumble, shyly snuggling closer to him as one of his clawed hands runs gently through my hair. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough.” He shrugs, leaning in to kiss the top of my head. “I wanted to go grab you some breakfast for when you finally woke up, but you looked too cute to risk waking you.”

“‘Finally woke up?’” I repeat, pulling back enough to look at him again. “How late have a slept?”

“It’s nearly noon, so pretty late.” He chuckles, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Probably exhausted after all that fun from last night, hmm?”

I flush again, moving to sit up and climb past him out of bed.

“Not important! If I really slept that late my guardians are going to get suspicious!” I rush to get dressed, throwing my nightgown on a nearby chair as I run to my dresser to grab some fresh underwear. “Did any of them come to check on me? They didn’t see you, did they?”

“Trust me, babe, if they’d walked in and found me in your bed their reaction would have woken you up a lot sooner than this.” He says, the bed creaking as he turns over to watch me. “No one came to check on you.”

“Then… then that means they’re probably already busy preparing the ritual.” I realize, my movements coming to a sudden halt as my body freezes in place. “They’re probably setting everything up right now, and then they’ll-”

“Shhhh, shhh, sweetheart…” Rynar comes over and places his hands on my shoulders from behind, rubbing them gently as he pulls my body closer. “We’ve got time. Stuff like that takes a while to set up, and if they’re doing it right they’ll want to start when the power of magic is strongest. That means the Witching Hour. They won’t try anything till at least midnight, I promise.”

The tension slowly eases out of me as I lean back against him, turning my head to rest my cheek against his chest. I can feel his heart beating through it, the steady rhythm helping to calm me as I reach up and take hold of one of his hands.

“…So what do we do?” I finally ask him after a minute of us standing together silently. “Fight them? Just run away?”

“The best thing we can do is get enough evidence to go to the authorities.” He says, voice still soft as he holds me. “Otherwise it’ll just be your word against theirs, and there’s enough of them that if the cops do decide to investigate your folks can probably co-ordinate well enough to cover things up. Especially since they’ve been planning this so long.”

“Then we search the house?” I ask, my brow furrowing as I try to look up at him. “Won’t they catch us if we try snooping around like that?”

“Not if it’s just me.” He says, shaking his head. “I have ways of getting around undetected. I used it a little when we snuck out last night, but they’ll probably notice if you’re gone all day. If you get dressed and go about your regular routine, it should buy me enough time to find what we need.” 

“You think you can do that for me, Anna?” He asks, turning me around to look down at me with the utmost seriousness. “Pretend you think nothing’s wrong, just for a few hours? I won’t make you. I know you’re hurting, and you’re scared, and you deserve not to have to hide it. But if you feel like you’re up to it, we might be able to stop them without risking a fight.”

“I can do it.” I nod, taking a deep breath and straightening as best I can. “I’ve been having to ever since I overheard them talking about their plans, after all. I can manage a bit longer.”

“Thank you.” He says, leaning down to kiss my forehead before letting me go so I can get dressed. “I promise I’ll check in on you as soon as I’ve scoped everything out.”

With that, he disappears, making his way to the bedroom door and slipping outside with barely any noise. I watch him go before finishing getting ready, throwing on a simple dress, and making my way down to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

No one’s there when I arrive, a pattern that repeats throughout the day as I pretend to go about my business, with my guardians only spotted occasionally, sometimes passing through the halls or poking their head into whatever room I’m in just to check on me.

After several hours of stewing in the tense and empty atmosphere of the house, flashing fake smiles whenever necessary, and carrying on pleasant, meaningless conversations I don’t mean a word of, I’m mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Making my way to the back of the house so I can maybe step into the garden and grab some fresh air, I nearly yelp as a hand suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me into one of the bathrooms.

“Rynar!” I gasp as I turn around and see who it was that yanked me away, letting out a loud breath that’s half relief and half exasperation. “You need to warn me next time, I almost screamed!”

“Sorry, hon,” He says, closing the bathroom door behind us and turning to face me. His expression is stormy, a mix of frustration and concern that makes me pause.

“Rynar? Is everything alright?” I ask, drawing my hands together and looking up at him in concern.

“I couldn’t find anything.” He says, his voice rougher than normal. He doesn’t meet my eyes, instead choosing to glare vaguely in the direction of my chest. “No sacrificial texts, no ritual room, not even a stash of offerings.”

He rakes a hand through his hair, tugging on the strands at the end as he holds back a growl and turns to look off to the side. “We’ve got nothing to take to the authorities. I can’t protect you that way, and I can’t fight them all plus Imollän without putting you at risk.”

“Can’t we run away then?” I ask, reaching out a hand to lightly touch his chest as I step closer. “If we leave the city, go somewhere else… I don’t exactly have money, but if we make it to somewhere they won’t find me, I can get a job and maybe rent somewhere dirt cheap… that should be enough to be safe, right?”

“I can do that if it’s what you want.” He says, placing his hand over mine with a sigh. “But I’d have to come back, Anna. I’d have to come back and make sure your folks won’t try this all again with someone else. We don’t even know that this is the first time they’ve set up to sacrifice someone, and whether it is or not it doesn’t mean they’ll stop everything just because you disappear.”

“Then… then what if we trick them?” I ask, my mind racing to try and find a solution. “Pretend to go along with things until they’ve started the ritual, and then bring the authorities in to stop them at the last second? If they’re caught in the act, there’s no way they can deny everything.”

“You…” He stares at me, his eyes widening in disbelief at the suggestion. “Sweetheart, you do know how risky that is, right? They’d have you right where they want you the whole time, and if anything went wrong…”

“Then stay with me while it’s happening,” I say, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek as I look up at him with a quiet sort of confidence. “Do whatever it is you do to stay hidden and stick by my side. You can make sure I stay safe.”

“I don’t know…” He mutters, his tail curling around me tenderly as he reaches up to place his hand over mine. “It’s a big risk. Are ya sure you’re gonna be up for it?”

“I trust you to protect me,” I tell him, pulling him down just enough to manage to brush my lips against his when I stand on tiptoe. “You’ve already stayed for me, that’s more than enough for me to believe in you.”

He returns my kiss, tension melting off him as he leans into it, his free hand coming to rest on my waist. “Alright, babe. If that’s what ya want, I won’t let you down.”

—————————————————————————-  
A few hours later when the clock’s gone half-past eleven, my guardians come fetch me from where I’m pretending to sleep.

“Anna,” One of them calls softly, laying a clawed hand on my arm. “You must wake up, we’ve a special surprise for you.”

“Temät?” I ask, pretending to rub the sleep from my eyes as I slowly sit up. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to get you ready.” He smiles gently, and it’s all teeth, sharp and jagged as I remember from my youth. He pulls me out of bed and ushers me into the bathroom, where another guardian is just finishing filling up the tub with a milky white liquid that smells of amber and patchouli. “Wash yourself thoroughly, and when you’re done we’ll have a new dress laid out for you to wear.”

“You still haven’t explained anything…” I murmur, reaching up for the straps of my nightgown but making no move to take it off.

“It wouldn’t be a proper surprise if I did.” He cackles, booping my nose with a long, clawed finger before heading to the door with his companion.

I shudder as he closes the door, turning back to the tub and venturing closer. Cautiously, I reach out and slowly slide a finger into the liquid, finding the perfect bath temperature. Lowering my hand further and cupping some in my palm, I bring it up to my nose and take a hesitant sniff. Along with the scent of the rest of the herbs, I can now smell milk and honey, and from the creamy texture as it slips from my fingers, I’m pretty sure that’s what it is: milk thickened with honey and scented with herbs.

Letting out a long, slow breath, I slip off my nightgown and lower myself into the tub, grabbing the fresh sponge set aside for me and running it over my body with little enthusiasm. The soothing bath does little to help my nerves, my muscles staying tense despite the warmth and the pleasant smell. By the time I’m finished the milk has become lukewarm, and I step out of the bathroom with my robe wrapped tight around me.

“All done?” Temät asks, tilting his head at me as I come closer. “Good, we’ll get you dressed then.”

He motions for Lazra, who had helped him fill the bath, and she comes forward holding out a simple white shift dress with a wide collar and billowy sleeves. Allowing me to put on my underwear first, she helps me into it, smoothing it down as it falls to just past my knees.

The material is foreign to me, thin and airy, and only mostly opaque, leaving me to feel slightly exposed. As it settles against my skin, she wraps a thick ribbon around my waist, tying it in a bow at the back.

The two of them move on to my hair, weaving the long tresses with more ribbons and tiny white flowers and arranging them to perfectly frame my face, which they leave clean and without any make-up.

“There, don’t you just look darling.” Lazra coos, making the final adjustments with a satisfied smile on her face. “Come now, let’s get you downstairs. Everyone is waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” I ask as they usher me out of the room, though a shiver goes down my spine without them needing to answer. Not when I already know what they’re planning.

They lead me down to the bottom of the stairs, where they stop me and bring out a blindfold, carefully laying it over my eyes.

“We mustn’t ruin the surprise before everything is ready,” Temät explains as the two of them lead me in what I think is the direction of the living room.

Stopping after a bit, I hear a scuffling, and then a loud clank followed by a groan as a cold air wafts in from somewhere to my left. I’m lead towards it, and the plush rug beneath my feet is changed to smooth stone as I step forward. My hand is placed against the wall to help me steady myself as I’m guided down more stairs that shouldn’t be there, a spiral of steep steps that makes me whimper at the images of me slipping in my blindness and snapping my neck as I tumble down to who knows where.

“Shhh, Anna, shhhh…” Lazra’s voice speaks softly in my ear, her hands steady on my shoulders as her boney fingers grip just a little too tight. Temät helps me from the front as well, and despite how much I know I can’t trust them I cling close, letting them take care of me as we go down and down and down.

When we finally get down off the last step I let out a shaky breath, letting go of my guardians both and forcing my stiff shoulders to loosen. As they continue to guild me forward I can’t help thinking how much easier it would be if I could hold onto Rynar instead, but I can’t even tell where he is. Whatever he does to keep himself from my guardians keeps him from me as well, leaving me with only the memory of his promise to know he’s there.

“Here we are,” Temät says, and when the blindfold is removed I find myself in the middle of a round chamber surrounded by the rest of my guardians.

The room is carved with many runes, lit only by the thousands of candles placed in alcoves around the walls. As they flicker brightly, I make out enough of the carvings to recognize the language of a summoning, a spell wrapping around the entire chamber that can only be for one person: Imollän.

“Step up onto the stage for us now sweet one,” Temät says, handing me a goblet full of shimmering wine and pushing me gently towards the raised dais in the center of the room, where a round altar has been laid out with flowers and incense and other small offerings. A conspicuously blank space has been left at the very heart, just large enough for me to stand in, and instinctively I know what’s supposed to happen next.

“This is a special ceremony just for you,” Lazra says as she and Temät step back and join the rest of my guardians, and they all don dark red cloaks and spread out in a circle around the chamber.

“You’ll be meeting someone very important tonight.” Another guardian speaks up, taking up a golden spined book.

“Someone we’ve waited a long time to show you to,” The next one says, holding up a pure white gem.

“Someone strong, and virile,” Lazra plucks up a fresh orchid, cradling it in her hands.

“Someone we have followed since the old days.” This one lifts up a sheet of pristine silk.

“Someone we know will adore you.” Temät’s tone is joyous as he takes up a brilliantly polished staff.

“Step up onto the stage, Sweet One.” Their voices ring out in unison, echoing off the walls and sending a million shivers down my spine. “Drink the wine and be Adored.” 

I turn back to the dais and swallow hard before climbing up onto the altar, my hands shaking as I raise the wine to my lips and swallow it down. The taste of it is heady and sickeningly sweet. As it slides down my throat to slowly settle into my stomach, a heat settles over me and a tingling sensation starts down between my legs.

It grows stronger as I hear chanting strike up around me, and soon I can feel myself growing wet as my nipples and clit harden into stiff peaks. I drop the goblet as I start to shiver, my eyes going hazy as a rift begins to open up above me, its light drawing my gaze.

I squint just enough to make out the giant summoning circle on the ceiling, the complex lines and sigils making my eyes water almost as much as the light from the growing tear into the Underworld. As I watch, a clawed hand reaches through, red-tipped fingers that fade into the purest white. It latches onto the wall and slowly pulls the rest of itself out: head, then shoulders, and a long torso that starts to transition from supple skin to the shimmering white scales of a snake’s tail as soon as it reaches the hips. All of the Demon is perfectly white, save for the tips of his long hair that falls about him like a satin sheet, and several slitlike red eyes stacked on top of each other in the space where most creatures’ would have only two. And one other thing that makes my own eyes widen in fright.

Right between his hips, just before the area is overcome with scales, a terrible, engorged penis nearly the length of my arm and at least as thick swings free, throbbing a deep, angry red. It darkens from the white at the base, barely blunted spikes popping up soon after to spiral around its length.

As he slithers down the walls, I find he’s even bigger than I realized, more than twice my size by the time he reaches the floor. He circles around me, his eyes licking me up and down in a way that makes my trembling even worse.

“Why hello there, little one…” His voice is fittingly deep for someone of his size, and somehow he manages to make even those few words sound uncomfortably suggestive. “Do you know who I am?”

“Ih… Imollän…” I manage to squeak out, my voice so weak it seems to be barely there at all.

“Yes…” A strange series of hisses echos through the room, and it slowly dawns on me that must be his laughter. “And you must be the little morsel my followers have brought to me…”

He stops his circling to stand in front of me, his gaze lustful and devouring as he looks down on me from above. “Such a pretty morsel, too… Pristine and untouched, and looking oh so innocent in that flimsy little dress…..”

He leans down, the lecherous smile on his face filling up my vision. “But you’re already being affected by the wine, aren’t you? I can see your nipples straining through the fabric, smell the juices running down your thighs… Oh, how good it’ll feel to rip apart your clothes and taste that luscious body of yours, to run my hands all over your soft flesh!”

The images flash through my mind as he speaks, bringing tears to my eyes as I shake so hard my knees knock together. The fear I’d been holding back bursts into full-blown terror, making me desperate to scream out for help, but my voice won’t even work anymore.

“Yessss, that’s it. It’s so adorable watching you shake like a frightened little lamb. It makes me want to tear away that sweet innocence even more…!”

His hand reaches out for me, and I flinch, shutting my eyes tight…

……Only to hear a yowl of pain before a pair of strong, sturdy arms wrap around me from behind and bring me back against a warm and solid chest.

Daring to peek, I see Imollän clutching a bloodied hand to his chest, his eyes glaring sharply at something behind me.

“I don’t fucking think so, Imollän.” A familiar voice rumbles, and I crane my neck back to look up at Rynar as he cradles me protectively in his arms.

“Rynar!” I gasp, relief flooding through me at finally being able to feel his presence again. I clutch at the arm that’s wrapped around my waist, hugging it as best I can as I let my body sink back against his.

“Seems like I revealed myself just in time.” He says, holding me all the closer as he looks down at me with a soft smile. “Sorry I couldn’t earlier, babe.”

“What the fuck is the meaning of this?” Imollän demands in a dangerous hiss, his eyes narrowing at the two of us. “You… are you here to try and steal my maiden!?”

“Not yours, asshole,” Rynar growls, and I can feel him tensing as he glares back at the white demon. His gaze shifts back to me and the intensity of it is striking as it shifts to something else entirely as his hand moves up to carefully grip my chin. “And not 'try’ either… I’m pretty sure I already succeeded in that, huh sweetheart?”

“Ah…” I blush as he brings his face down to mine for a passionate kiss, one that has the tingles already running through my sensitive spots sparking to eleven. By the time he pulls away a few seconds later my heart is racing and I’m halfway through a swoon.

“See, Imollän?” He says, the grin on his face so captivating as he looks at me with pure adoration. “This one’s all mine now.”

“You… you!” I can feel the seething rage pouring off of Imollän without even needing to look, can hear his claws scraping over some part of the stonework that makes up the room. When I do, I notice his tail thrashing against the walls and the floor, sending my guardians scuttling away, their faces pale and stricken. “How dare you sully my virgin! She was mine alone to ruin!”

“But I never wanted to be!” I shout back at him, finding it easier to raise my voice as Rynar shifts his broad shoulders to block the debris that starts to spray down from where they’re knocked loose from the walls. “And I’m not ruined! I’m protected, and cared for! I have real affection in my life now!”

“As if I care what you think, you little-!” His uninjured hand comes down to claw at us, but he’s cut off as Rynar snarls and leaps up to intercept, sinking his sharp teeth into the larger Demon’s pale flesh.

Roars and shouts echo off the half-ruined walls as a fight breaks out in earnest, and the stomping of boots follows as a team of officers streams in and surrounds my guardians.

“Finally! What took you all so fucking long?!” Rynar shouts, half fallen beneath Imollan’s tail as the two wrestle and scratch at each other with teeth and claws.

“We had to verify the call before sending in a team. Not to mention getting backed up on those damn narrow stairs.” A gruff looking official growls back as he steps forward to pull me down from the altar, his hands wrapping around my shoulders to bodily lift me off the stone.

“Yeah right!” Rynar growls, managing to throw the tail off of him before going for Imollan’s throat. “Just get her out of here, I’ll deal with the Lust Demon myself!”

“Rynar, no!” I struggle against in the official’s grip so hard my skin nearly cuts itself against his claws, my feet kicking as I try to reach the ground.

“I’ll be fine, Anna!” Rynar shouts back at me as the other demon’s claws rake across his stomach, though he counters with a knee to the groin. More and more blood smears across the floor as the two of them trade wounds, matching each other blow by blow as they struggle.

“But- Rynar!” I try to call out again as I’m carried off, knowing I should leave the fight to someone more competent but not wanting to leave him.

“Enough!” The demon carrying me says as he throws me over his shoulder, heading for the stairs. “There’re combat officers on their way, and you’ll only distract him by staying.”

I whine pathetically, biting my lip as I reluctantly stop struggling, my eyes still glued to the fight until the very last second as we wrap around the first spiral on our way upstairs.

It takes a full ten minutes for the combat division to arrive, along with a group of medics that whisk me away to wrap a shock blanket around me and set up a mobile IV to help me flush the ritual wine out of my system. I sit on the front porch in silence, barely paying attention as the authorities traipse in and out of my house while cordoning off the area, occasionally coming over to try and ask me questions.

I answer what little I can, too distracted with worries over Rynar to really give any in-depth statements at the moment. Eventually one of the medics comes over to place a hand on my shoulder, startling me from my thoughts as I stare into the distance.

“Would you mind coming in with me?” They ask, speaking a little softer than normal as they lean down to look at me. “We’ve patched up your friend as best we could but he’s refusing to be taken to the hospital until he talks with you.”

I nod immediately, standing up and dragging my IV stand after us as I follow them inside and into the living room. I spot Rynar laid out on the couch, his body covered in bandages and an arm flung over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light.

“Rynar!” I gasp, running over to him and kneeling down by his side as I take his hand. “Are you okay?! Are you in pain? There’re so many bandages…!”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.” He laughs, the sound of it a little too weak as he pulls his arm away from his face and offers up his usual grin. “Just a little woozy is all…”

“That would be the bloodloss.” The medic mutters behind us, picking up a chart from one of the side tables. “And the possibly broken ribs, the dislocated shoulder, no to mention the mild concussion…”

“I won though,” Rynar says, his grin growing wider.

The medic’s face twists into a scowl, their voice rising slightly. “Yes, but you also-”

“Um, do you think you could give us a few minutes?” I interrupt, offering them a strained smile to try and head things off. “I’m sure I can convince him to go to the hospital without any more complaints once we’re done, so…”

They let out a huff, but offer a nod after a moment of consideration, holding up five fingers. “Five minutes, but then we really need to get him onto the stretcher. I won’t be accepting any more excuses.”

“Thank you!” I call out as they leave, turning back to Rynar with a tired sigh.

He gazes up at me and squeezes my hand in his, a look of pride on his face. “I told ya I’d protect you, babe.”

“Yeah, you did,” I tell him, choking up a little as tears start streaming down my face as I truly take in his bruised and battered body. “You really, really made good on your promise…”

“Hey, hey hey hey…” He says his grin changing into a soft, almost sheepish smile as he reaches up to caress my cheek with the palm of his hand. “I know it was scary, but you’re safe now, remember?”

“That’s not it! I mean, it is, too, but…” I sniffle, nuzzling my face into his hand as I squeeze the other to my chest. “You got so hurt, all because of me, and…!”

“It wasn’t because of you.” He states firmly, taking a gentle hold of my face and forcing me to look him in the eye. “I chose this, and the only reason I got hurt from it is because of your crap folks and that raging pervert of a Demon they summoned.”

He pauses, looking off to the side for a moment. “…And frankly, because the cops are kinda useless, but the point is!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Anna.” He says, once again completely focused as he fixes me with one of those serious stares he can sometimes give. “Especially not tonight. You were selfless, and smart, and beyond brave walking into that chamber tonight. I know it wasn’t easy on you, and you feel guilty things didn’t go down perfect, but it’s over now. Nothing else can hurt you.”

His eyes soften, and he pulls me down to press my forehead to his, his hot breath ghosting over my lips as he whispers to me. “Because I’m not gonna let it, ok?”

“Oh, Rynar…!” The tears come even faster now, but it’s happiness that wells up in my chest as I close my eyes, clasping his hand in both of mine. The sacrifice is over, and despite everything, we both made it out alive and intact.

And with that thought in mind, I lean in the last few inches and kiss him, all other lingering thoughts fading away as he tenderly kisses me back.


End file.
